Baby Love!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: A woman leaves a baby on Stiles doorstep leaving him to take care of the infant. Stiles and his dad take the baby in until they can find her a permanent home. Stiles gets help from Derek and everyone else, while getting help from Derek he is still trying to figure out his feelings for the sour wolf and if Derek harbor feelings for him as well. Will everything work out? Sterek!
1. Chapter 1

**Got another great idea for a Sterek story. I'm also taking a break from my other one. Best friends, can we be more. so if you haven't read that one please check it out. But i have writers block right you enjoy the first chapter!First half of season three.I'm looking for a beta if your interested. **

**Chapter one What the hell?**

(Stiles pov)

I ran up to my room to surf on my laptop for awhile and do some research on the some werewolves. I sat in my chair but I heard someone coming into my window, and there is only one person who doesn't know how to use the window.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked, frustrated.

"I need you to do some research for me about the Darach." Derek replied.

I sighed. "What do you need me to look up?" I asked, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Look into all the attacks, I think your right about the virgin sacrifices." Derek said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Wow, you actually admit you were wrong." I said, laughing.

He gave a warning growl. "I'm not scared of you." I said, my heart giving away the lie.

"Your heart says other wise."Derek said, smirking.

He came towards me until my back hit against the wall. All I could look at was his mouth, I don't know why I would look there. Okay maybe I had a small crush on the sour wolf.

"See I do scare you." He said, eyes glowing red.

Before I could say something else. Derek's head perked up, its like he heard something.

"What is it boy, Timmy fell in the well again?" I joked, he gave me a glare.

"No I hear a baby crying." Derek replied, trying to find the noise.

"Well our next door neighbor has a baby, maybe you heard him." I pointed out.

"No this sounds close." He said, going down the stairs.

I followed him, and he went to the door.

"I hear it again." Derek said, opening the door.

When he opened the door, I had a shock of my life. It was a baby.

"Um Stiles, is she yours?" Derek asked.

"No, hello I'm still a virgin." I said.

Derek look dumbfounded."Forgot, sorry." He said.

"Wow, you apology to." I said, trying to enlighten the mood.

I brought the baby in out of the cold and sat her on the couch. I'm glad my dad was on night shift.

"Is there a note?" I asked.

"Yeah." Derek said, grabbing the piece of paper.

_To whoever reads this:_

_I'm sorry I dropped her off like this, but you looked like a nice family. I am unable to care for her at this time. I will not try and contact her. Her name is Malia and she is three-months old. Everything you need is in the diaper bag._

_Thank you._

"Wow what am i going to do. I don't have the money to care for her I'm only a junior in high school. My dad will probably think I knocked up some chick. You take her." I said, panicking.

"I can't as you can see my living arrangements aren't good at the moment." Derek said.

"Well my dad will freak when he sees her." I said.

The baby laid in her car seat just looking up at me with her big blue eyes.I loved kids but I'm not ready to take on that responsibility yet.

"I'll keep her for tonight, but tomorrow she's yours." Derek replied, picking up the carseat. As soon as Derek picked her up she started crying.

"Stiles we have a problem." He said, uneasily.

"What?" I asked.

"I think she wants you instead of me." He pointed out.

"Great, every baby loves me." I said, putting a hand through my hair.

"She'll be fine." I said, giving him the diaper bag.

Derek was gone and I heard the baby crying. I don't know what I'm going to do. I got into my Pj's and let sleep over come me.

**A couple of hours later:**

I woke up to the sound of my cell-phone. It was 3 a.m. and Derek was calling me. Great!

"Hello?" I asked, groggy.

"Stiles, she has been crying for the past three hours, I tried feeding her, changing her and rocking her, it isn't working."He said, panicking.

"Alright, I'll be over." I huffed, and slipped my shoes on.

I got into my jeep and went over to Derek's loft. When I reached his door, I heard wailing of a baby.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking at Malia's puffy red eyes.

"I didn't do anything, she has been crying since I left your house Three-hours ago." Derek said, angry.

That made her crying even harder. "Derek, babies can tell when your stressed, so they become stress as welll." I explained.

"Here take her." He said.

I took her, and hummed a song my mom use to sing to me, when I would have nightmares. She finally stopped crying.

"She likes you." Derek said.

"I know, she would like you to, if you weren't such a sour wolf." I said.

I sat on Derek's couch with her trying to keep my eyes open. "You can stay on the couch if you want and go to school from here." Derek said, he looked tired as well.

I laid on the couch and her head laid on my chest and her breaths became shallow, she was sleeping. It was cute that she liked me.

When morning came I was up at 6 am feeding her a bottle.

"That's good isn't it." I cooed.

She just latched her tiny finger around me.

"Did she finally go to sleep?" Derek asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Yeah, she just got done eating. She'll eat again in three-hours and burp her at every 2 oz." I explained.

Derek looked shocked."I called Scott's mom." I said, smiling.

He nodded. I had to get to school. I handed Malia over to Derek. She started to whimper.

"It's okay, Derek is going to take care of you,he is nice, just a sour wolf though." I said, and Derek gave me a warning.

I got in my jeep and headed to school. Scott and Allison were waiting for me.

"Hey, you look tired." Scott said.

"Yeah, I was at Derek's." I replied, and they had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Why were you at Derek's?" Scott asked.

"Well this girl put a baby on my doorstep and now Derek and I are playing house." I said, grumpy.

"Do you know who she belongs to?" Allison asked.

"No, she left by the time we found her." I told him.

After our conversation the bell rung for first period. I was so dead tired. I ended up falling I knew it the bell rung.

"Did she keep you up?" Scott asked.

"Yeah at 6 am." I said, yawning.

On break I decided to call Derek.

"Hello?" Derek whispered.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She is taking a nap." Derek replied.

"Good, well I have three more classes and then I'll be there to get her. It's going to be hard to explain her to my dad." I said, worried.

"It'll work out Stiles." He said, softly.

"Derek, is that baby making you soft." I teased.

He just growled and hung up.

I sighed and went to my last final classes.I started my jeep up and Scott and Allison followed me to Derek's loft. I walked in and Derek was trying to soothe her.

"I thought she was okay." I said, taking her from Derek.

"Peter decided to make loud noises and scared her." Derek explained, glaring at his uncle.

"Awe, let me see her." Allison said.

Allison held her and Malia quieted down instantly.I guess she picks favorites.

"What's her name?" Scott asked.

"Her name is Malia." I replied.

She heard my voice and started crying."It's okay, Stiles has you." I said, in a baby tone.

"Wow, she loves you." Scott said.

"Yeah, she likes Derek but he needs be calm with her." I said, looking at him.

I grabbed Malia's things and went home. When I walked in I froze. Dad was sitting at the table. Dad looked down at the baby and then to me.

"Stiles, care to explain." He said.

"She isn't mine, someone left her on our doorstep last night." I said, truthfully.

"I see, who watched her when u were at school?" He asked.

"Derek did, were taking turns, but she likes me more." I said, agitated.

"Stiles, you can't be playing house, were going have to report this to social services and see if they can contact the mother or father." He said, seriously.

"The mother doesn't want her." I said, sadly.

"Well i'll call the place and see what they say." He said, getting his phone out.

It kinda stung that she might not be here, I was starting to get close to her.

"Okay I called them and they said while there looking for her family she can stay with us since the mother left her in our care." He explained, as I yawned.

"Welcome to parenthood Stiles." He said, laughing.

My dad took the baby and played with her, Scott and Allison followed me upstairs.

"Stiles what are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"Help take care of her, until they find her family." I responded.

"That's going to be alot, since we just started school." Allison said.

"I know, but I'm starting to like her, but I know she'll go to a foster family if they don't find her family." I said, sadly.

My dad brought the baby up to me and she started gurgling at me. I changed her diaper while dad went out to go get a crib and Scott and Allison had to leave. I called Derek over to explain stuff.

"What did you want Stiles?" Derek asked.

"My dad called social services, she is in our care until they find her family. If they don't they'll put her in the foster care system." I said.

"At least someone can care for her, I have no experience and your still in high school." Derek replied.

"Yeah." I said, faking a smile.

I played with the baby and then helped dad set up her things in my rom and Derek was going to get one for his loft. I don't even understand why he is helping me.

"Thanks dad, for everything." I said, hugging him.

"Your welcome, Stiles." He said.

I laid Malia in her crib so she could take a nap. I would have to take her to the doctors and make sure she was okay.I was going to have Derek go with me.

It was now night time and I just gave Malia a bath, which she decided to pee in the bath water so I had to refill the bathtub. I was dressing her when Derek decided to come in through the window.

"Hey, can you watch her so I can shower?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied, plainly.

I stripped out of my clothes and got under the shower head. The hot water felt good on my muscles. I quickly washed my hair and body then got out. I cursed under my breath. I forgot my pajamas.

I went into my room with a towel around my waist.

"Sorry I forgot my clothes." I said, grabbing them from my dresser.

I heard Derek's breath hitched when I went back into the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed and went back to my room.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah." Derek replied, pointing to her.

"So I will drop her off to you in the morning." I said, before he went out the window.

"Okay." He said, and left with that.

I wonder why his breath hitched when he saw me in a towel. I know he doesn't feel the same way, this crush is new to me. Anyways I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep, before she woke up for a feeding.

**TBC**

**Well hoped you liked the first chapter. There is more to come. Next chapter is funny. Please review and let me know what you thought or what i should improve on. Nothing to harsh please. What do you think about Derek and helping Stiles out?**

**Review!**

**Wolflover1989**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Alerts, reviews and favorites I appreciate it.! Here is chapter 2!**

Stiles pov:

I was stirred from my sleep to the sound of Malia crying. I looked up at the time and it was 6 a.m. I groaned as I got out of bed.

"Stiles is here, Malia." I said, picking her up. She immediately stopped crying.

I went downstairs and fixed her a 3 oz. bottle of formula. I sat on the couch and gave her the bottle, she sucked on it instantly.

"Your a hungry girl aren't you." I cooed at her.

I heard my dad coming down the stairs, as I was finishing burping the baby.

"what time did she wake you up? My father asked.

"About twenty-five minutes ago." I replied, tiredly.

"I see, when are you making her a doctors appointment?" He asked, getting some coffee.

"After I change her." I replied.

"I can change her while you call and get a shower." He said, taking her from me.

"Thanks dad." I said, appreciatively.

He nodded and I went upstairs.

I called the Children's clinic.

"Hello, may I help you?" The nice lady asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can make an appointment for a Malia please." I replied.

"The reason your bringing her in today?" She asked.

"Well she was left on my doorstep and I want to make sure she is healthy." I said.

"Okay, we have a 10:30 a.m. is that okay?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yeah that would be great, thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, see you at 10:30." She replied, and we hung up.

"Dad her appointment is at 10:30, I'm going to call Derek to see if he wants to come." I yelled downstairs.

"Okay, she is in the swing playing." He yelled back.

I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Derek asked grumpy.

"Hey it's Stiles, I was wondering if you want to go to Malia's doctor's appointment with me?" I asked, hoping he said yes.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said, and we hung up.

Well Derek is actually being nice. I hopped in the shower real quick and got out, I put a pair of blue jeans on with a blue shirt. I dried my hair off quickly and went downstairs. Malia was sleeping.

"Oh yeah, she goes to sleep for you." I said.

He just laughed. "Derek said he is going with me." I replied.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said, ignoring his stare.

Ten-thirty came quickly. I got Malia dressed into a purple Minnie outfit and sat her in the car seat. Derek arrived as I got her ready.

"Are we taking your car?" I asked, Derek.

"Yeah, mine is bigger." He said.

I nodded, and walked out to Derek's car.I strapped Malia into a seat belt and made sure the car seat was secured enough and hopped in the front with Derek.

"Where is this place at?" Derek asked.

"Near the vet's office where Scott used to work." I replied.

He nodded and we arrived momentarily. Derek and I went in and went up to the window.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, Malia has an appointment at 10:30." I replied.

"Okay, please sign the paper and have a seat, the nurse will call you when she is ready." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said, and went to sit next to Derek.

Malia was looking around, she was really alert for her noticed Derek and started making noises at him.

"I think someone likes you." I told him smiling.

"Maybe." He said, looking down at her.

I knew he liked her. As we waited for our turn they called two people ahead of us and three other people were now in the waiting room. A mother of two girls sat down by us and smiled down at Malia.

"Your guys baby is so cute." She complimented.

"Thank you, but she isn't ours, were not a couple." Derek corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, I'm watching her for someone." I lied.

She nodded and went back to her business. Malia started crying.

I looked at Derek."Alright, I'll pick her up." He said, unstrapping her from the seat.

She stopped crying." I told her she liked you." I said, smugly.

"I think she needs changed." Derek said, scrunching up his nose.

"Well go change her." I argued.

Derek gave me a dirty look but took her into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple, you fight like one." She said, laughing.

"Were just really good acquaintances." I told her.

"Yeah but you like him." She said, obvious.

"Yeah I do, but I don't know if he feels the same way." I said, sighing.

"I think he does, the way he looks at you." She said.

I just nodded and Derek came back out. Her eyes found mine instantly and she tried going to me, so Derek handed her over to me.

"It's going to be hard when you have to leave."I told her softly.

"I wouldn't get to attach Stiles." Derek warned.

"Malia?" The nurse called out before I could say anything.

Derek grabbed her things as we went back.

"Please strip her down to the diaper." She said.

I stripped her down and sat her on the scale.

"Wow she weighs 11 lbs. and is 21 inches long." She said.

I wrapped her up in one of her blankets and we went to room 3, Derek sat in the chair as I bend over the bed.

"So far your guys baby is healthy." She said.

"She's not ours." I said, for the second time today.

"Oh sorry." The nurse said.

"It's okay." I replied back.

The doctor listened to her heart and lungs and said they were she stuck the wooden stick in her mouth all hell broke loose. She started gagging and crying.

"It's okay Malia."I said, soothing her.

I stopped rocking her and she was fine after that. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"HI, I'm doctor Smith." He said, shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I was told she was abandoned by her mother." He asked for reassurance.

"Yes, and she is in our care until they find a relative of hers or a permanent home." I said.

The doctor nodded and examined the baby once more. He said she is in perfect condition and I was doing everything right.

"Does she have to get any shots?" I asked.

"Yeah since she doesn't have any records of Immunizations, so she needs her diphtheria, tetanus, and pertussis shot."He replied.

"Okay." I said, nervously.

"The nurse will be in with the shots, she'll get two in one leg and one in the other." He said, and walked out.

I was pacing back and forth."Stiles calm down before she senses that your stressed." Derek said.

I nodded."I just hope she does okay with these shots,maybe she should stay with me tonight." I said.

"Are you sure, I can stay." Derek offered.

"Okay, you can bunk with me or on the couch." I said.

The nurse came back in before Derek could say anything.

"Okay are you ready little one." The nurse said, Malia just staring at her.

"Can you hold her legs down so she doesn't move." The nurse asked.

I nodded and held them down, the nurse put the first shot in and Malia just whimpered, after she got the second one she started wailing.

"It's okay honey, just one more." I said, trying to comfort her.

The nurse put the last shot in and put the band aid over them."She might run a fever so give her 0.4 of baby Tylenol." She said, and left.

I put her clothes back on and sat her in the car seat, she was still whimpering so I stuck a pacifier in her mouth.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she'll be sore for a couple of days." I replied.

On the way out we made an appointment for her 6 month and then we left. She fell asleep on the way home.

When we arrived Scott and Allison pulled up.

"Hey where were you at?" Scott asked.

"At the doctors, for her check-up." I replied.

"Can I hold her?" Allison asked.

"She's sleeping right now, she had shots today." Derek replied, protectively.

"Awe Derek is getting protective." Scott said, smirking but Allison nodded.

Derek gave him a warning look and he cooled it.

I took the baby up and laid her on her stomach and covered her up. I made sure the monitor was on and went downstairs.

"Derek said he will be back later, care to explain?" Scott asked, with a quirk eyebrow.

"He's staying so he can help with Malia, don't think it's because of something else." I scolded.

"I know you feel something for him." Scott told me.

"I do, but I'm still confused." I said, running a hand through my hair.

He left it go after that and we all just say around until I heard hard piercing scream through the monitor. I went up and she was crying.

"It's okay, Stiles is here." I said.

I felt her forehead and she was burning up.I took her downstairs to take her temperature.

"Scott, can you get me her thermometer in the diaper bag?" I asked.

He nodded and grabbed the instrument and handed it to me.

I checked it and it was 100.2 I gave her some Tylenol to see if that helped.

"Your really good with her Stiles." Allison said, smiling.

"Thanks, I'm trying not to get attach, but it's already happening." I said, sighing.

"I know, she is so cute." Scott said.

I sat her on my lap while we watched the Star Wars movie. She played with my fingers and make noises while she sat there. After the movies were over Allison and Scott had to leave.

"So you'll be in school tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Derek is watching her." I stated.

Scott nodded and left

* * *

It was 5:00 now so I fixed me a TV dinner and warmed up a bottle up for Malia so we both could eat. It was finally done so I went into the living room and decided on the movie "The dark night" I fed Malia her bottle and ate at the same time but I had to stop so I could burp her, which she decided to spit it all over me.

"Thank you, for that." I told her.

She just smiled at me.

"I thought you would find that funny." I said.

I took her upstairs with me so I could change my shirt. I just slipped pajamas on and went back downstairs. Malia finished her bottle and I laid her in the baby swing sitting in front of the TV. I finished my dinner and put the fork in the sink. My phone ended up going off.I had a text from Derek.

_Stiles, I'll be over at 9 keep the window unlock.D_

I texted back okay and took Malia up to put some pajamas on her. They were the teddy bear ones that my dad bought. After she was changed she started yawning.

"Me and you both." I said, yawning.

She was wearing me out. I laid her on my bed.I look at the time and it was already 8:00. I layed her down in the crib and covered her up. I sat on my bed and did my missed homework from today, as I was almost done Derek came in through the window.

"Shh, she just fell asleep." I whispered to him.

Derek nodded."So am I keeping her tomorrow?" He asked, slipping his leather jacket off.

"Yeah, I have to go back to school tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, I hope she doesn't cry." He said, worried.

"Look how she was with you today, she likes you." I said, assuring him.

"We'll see, so where am I sleeping?" He asked.

"You can sleep in the bed with me."I offered.

"Okay." Derek said.

I can't believe he agreed to that but I was happy. I was tired so I crawled under the covers and fell fast asleep but i heard Derek mumbling a good night.

**Hope this didn't suck I'm really trying but if anyone is interested in being my beta please let me know. Stiles wakes up to a surprise in the morning. PLease review!**

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews,alerts and favorites. They urge me to write more! Well here is Chapter 3!**

**Stiles pov:**

The sun shined through my window right into my eyes. I groaned as I tried to move but I felt a hand hanging over my waist. I looked over and it was Derek, cuddled in my side and he actually looked peaceful. I tried to get up without stirring him but that didn't work.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said, feeling guilty.

"It's alright, sorry I cuddled with you." Derek said, blushing.

"Wow the sour wolf blushes." I joked, earning a low growl.

"It's okay you looked peaceful." I replied.

"Yeah, I woke up with Malia for a 3 a.m. feeding." He replied, tiredly.

"Why didn't you wake me, I could have gotten her." I said.

"You have school today, which you should get ready." He said, pointing at the clock.

"Okay, keep an ear out for her." I said, pointing to a sleeping Malia.

He nodded and I grabbed some clothes so I didn't have to go in my room to get them. That was embarrassing the last time.

I turned on the water until it was hot and got it, I swiftly got in and out for when Malia woke up, for some reason she loves me,and warming up to Derek. I quickly got dressed and went into my room. Derek was sitting on my bed holding Malia.

"Well isn't that a pretty picture." I teased.

"She woke up and was crying so I picked her up." He defended.

I just nodded. Derek got her stuff ready and followed me downstairs.

"If she is running a temp still, give her 0.4 like the doctor said and if you have too much trouble text me and I'll come home." I replied.

My dad started laughing."What's so funny?" I asked.

"You two act like a married couple." My dad said.

"We do not, and yesterday at the doctors people thought we were together." I said.

"Well maybe that is telling you something." My dad said, smirking.

"Stiles what is your dad talking about?" Derek questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said, glaring at him.

I'm still confused about my feelings for him but I don't want Derek to find out yet until I'm sure. I said goodbye to Malia and went to school, Scott and Allison walked up to me.

"Hey man, how is Malia doing?" Scott asked, smiling.

"She is doing good, she is with Derek at the moment." I replied, going into the school.

"Hope he is good with her." Allison said, skeptically.

"She loves him actually." I said, surprisingly.

"Well that's good." Allison said.

I nodded and we went to first period. The bell rung and class started. I let my mind wonder about Derek, him cuddling with me and not even being upset. I don't know if he likes me or it just didn't mean anything to him. Class was over before I knew it and it went on like that all morning I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday,it was now lunch time. I grabbed a spot in line and grabbed the disgusting food and sat at my regular seat. I was hoping Malia is being okay for Derek, I know I really am getting attached to her and I really shouldn't because she will be taken from us soon.I sighed as I finished the rest of my food, the rest of the day was a blur.

I got in my jeep and went over to Derek's to pick up Malia when I walked in Derek was laying on the couch with Malia laying on his chest as both of their chest rising slowly._She must have tired him out._I thought to myself.

I dared myself and shook Derek, he didn't budge.

"Derek, I'm here school is over." I replied.

"When did you get in?" He asked, sleepy.

"A few minute ago, was she okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, this time she was." Derek said, getting up stirring Malia in the process.

"Hey Malia, Stiles is here to pick you up." She just stared at me.

"Thanks Derek for watching her, I do appreciate it." I said, sincerely.

"No problem,and sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning."Derek said, uneasily.

"You didn't." I said, smiling. I actually loved it but he don't need to know that.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have her tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah but Scott and I called a pack meeting for tomorrow at noon." Derek said, handing me Malia.

I nodded and put her in the car seat, she fussed a little. "See you tomorrow I guess." I said, heading for the door.

Derek nodded an okay and I went straight home, Scott was busy with Allison and Derek acted like he had stuff to do so it was just Malia and I. Dad was working the midnight shift, my mind wandered to Derek again. He was acting funny towards me, I wondered if he can since my feelings for him; I arrived at the house and took Malia inside, I forgot to ask Derek what time she ate, so I texted him.

**To sour wolf:**

**What time did you feed Malia? I hit send.**

_**To Annoying Stiles**_

_**She ate at one, it's time**_** now.**I didn't bother him after that.

"I'm going to fix you a bottle and sit you in the playpen while I do that." I said, in a baby voice. She just gurgled at me.

I got a bottle out of the cupboard and filled it with 3 ounces of water and put two scoops of powder formula in it and shook it up, I heated it up for ten seconds. I put her dirty bottles in the dishwasher and started it. The microwave beeped and I took it out and tested it on my wrist which it was at a perfect temperature.I went into the living room, took her out of the playpen and layed her back to where she could drink the bottle.I turned the television on and settled on Spongebob Squarepants.I burped her after she was done half way and then gave her the rest. A few minutes later my dad came through the door.

"What are you doing home?" I asked, confused.

"I got off early to be with you and see if you wanted to get some take-out." My dad explained.

"Sure, can we order some chinese." I asked, excited.

"Sounds good, I'll change Malia for you." My dad offered.

"How about you bathe her to." I said, laughing.

"Don't push it."He said, and I laughed at him.

I ordered the Chinese food and it was going to be an half hour before we eat

"Was she wet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she actually did both." My dad said, scrunching up his nose.

"Lucky you." I said, with humor.

The food finally came and my dad and I watched the Mets play a game on TV as we ate, it was starting to get late for Malia so I took her bathtub out to the sink and filled the tub half way and stripped her off the dirty clothes that she splashed as soon as she hit the water hitting me in the face.

"Very funny Malia." I said, taking my shirt off.

She just smiled. I washed her head with the Johnson&Johnson baby Shampoo and then rinsed it off her head, next came her body and feet,for a baby they stunk. I wrapped a towel around her tiny body and took her out to the living room. I put pink footy pajamas on her.I combed what hair she has and laid her in the bouncer.

"There your all done and it's 8:00,you eat a bottle then bedtime." I said, tiredly.

"Your doing amazing job son." My dad said, proudly.

"Thanks dad, but she is a lot of work." I replied, honestly.

"Yes they are." He said, looking at me.

I fed Malia a bottle and put her to bed, dad went to bed after she did so I was the only one up so I got on my computer and surfed the web, but my eyes were failing me so I shut that off and went to bed because I knew she was going to wake up. I was out like a light-bulb of course dreaming of a certain sour wolf.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked the third chapter. Next chapter they receive some news and there is a pack meeting! Let me know what you thought about the chapter.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Thank you,**

**Wolflover1989**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the review,alerts and favorites. It makes me happy that people are enjoying this here is chapter Four.**

**Chapter Four Pack meetings/News**

**Stiles pov:**

I woke up at the crack of down, due to a little cute blue-eyed baby waking me up wanting to eat. I looked up at the clock and it read 5:45 a.m. I picked her up and cradled her body against mine and made my way downstairs to fix her a bottle. I got the formula out of the cupboard and put two scoops in the bottle of water, I shook it up and sat it in the microwave for about 30 seconds, after it beeped I tested it on my wrist to make sure it wasn't to hot. The temperature was fine so I sat in the recliner and gave her the bottle.

"Stiles, wishes you would sleep at least until 7." I said, tiredly,she just looked up at me.

She ate a couple more ounces than I burped her, she gave me three of them, I gave her the rest and I sat her up, she was wide awake so I turned the television on and watched what was on. An hour passed and Malia's eyes were drooping so I changed her diaper and went back upstairs I just laid her beside me and fell into a deep sleep.

**A couple of hours later:**

I felt someone tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"Stiles wake up." My dad ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"Malia is awake, and you have two missed calls from Scott and one from Derek." He replied.

"Okay what time is?" I asked.

"It is 9:45 a.m." He replied.

"Okay, I'm up, Malia woke up early this morning." I said, sleepy.

He nodded in understanding.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and took Malia downstairs with me.

"I'm leaving for my shift, I'll be home at six."He said, and walked out the door.

"Well Malia it's just us for the next couple of hours." I told her.

I changed her dirty diaper and threw it in the garbage. I put a white onesie on her with Pink overalls, and sat her in the swing so I could fix her a bottle; The bottle was made and I fed her, while she was eating I let my mind wander and I just remembered that she is running out of formula.

"Since you're not that hungry I'm going to text "uncle" Scott and see what he wanted." I said, sitting her in the play pen.

_What did you want?" _I hit reply and send.

**I was just wondering if you were still coming to the pack meeting-S**

_Yeah at noon _

I put my phone in my back pocket and layed on the couch, changing the channel, there was nothing on Malia was actually laying in her play pen being quiet for a three-month old. She wears me out. I decided on the Star Wars marathon after flipping the channels forty times. After the third trilogy movie came on and was over I got Malia and I dressed. It was warm today so I put a dress on her with a headband in her hair with a pair of pink socks.I got dressed into a pair of tan pants with a plaid button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up.

"Well Malia ready to go meet the rest of the pack." I said, putting her in the car seat. She just raised her eyes at me like she understands what I just told her. I texted Scott letting him know I was on my way to Derek's loft.

I parked my jeep in the parking garage and headed up.

"Stiles your here." She said, excited taking Malia from here.

"Yeah I had to get her ready before I came here." I replied, looking around for Derek.

"Where's sour wolf?" I asked, using the nickname i had given him. He hates it.

"He's out running with Peter, he'll be back." Isaac replied.

I nodded and sat by Scott who was watching Allison play with Malia. Derek returned shortly with Peter.

"So this is the baby my nephew has been talking about." Peter said, taking her in his arms.

She looked at Peter skeptically and started crying immediately. Derek took her and she settled down/

"Don't take that offensively, she doesn't do too good with strangers." I told him.

"Or maybe she doesn't like Peter." Isaac said, earning a glare from Peter.

Derek looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Okay everyone let's get down to business, there has been three deaths in the past three days and all have been virgins, I think Stiles theory is right."Derek admitted.

Everyone agreed. Derek made a plan to come over and help me with Malia tonight.

"Scott, Allison and Isaac, I want you to go in the woods and see if you can catch any scent of the Darach and Peter go on the other side of Beacon Hills to see if you can track the alpha pack."Derek ordered. _It was kinda hot._I thought to myself.

"So is she okay now since her shots are healed?" Derek asked, concerned.

"Yeah but she woke me up at 5:45 a.m. for a bottle." I replied, in a bored tone.

"Well if you want I'll just stay over."Derek offered.

"Sure, as long as you don't cuddle with me." I teased.

Derek froze and blushed on the spot. He has become different ever since he's been around Malia and I could tell he was getting attached just as well I was.

"I told you it was an accident." He said, with a warning growl.

I just laughed and I was interrupted by my phone going off. I received a text from my dad:

**Stiles,I got a call from Social Services they found a family for Malia, call me when you get this.**

**Love dad.**

I just stared at my screen, we only had her for five days usually it takes more than a month to find them a home.

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked, concerned.

"No, my dad just told me they found a permanent home for Malia." I said, sounding devastated.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Derek asked.

"Yeah but I've gotten so attached to her and use to taking care of her, she loves me and I lover her."I cried out.

"Stiles look at it this way, your still a teenager and you still have college to look forward to." Derek pointed out.

"I know Derek, but it won't be the same, I'm going to go and talk with my dad the window will be open for you." I said, sighing sadly.

I wiped the tears as I got in the jeep. I didn't want Derek see me crying. I pulled pit of the garage and arrived home swiftly.

I got her out of the car and my dads cruiser was in the parking lot.

"So what else news do you got?" I asked.

"Well they're taking her on Monday and the family will sign the papers and she will have a new birth certificate." My dad explained.

"This sucks." I said, quietly. Malia was sleeping.

"I know you had gotten attach to her son, but you knew this was going to happen." He said, softly.

I just nodded and went upstairs with a sleeping Malia. I layed down for a nap with her, I skipped dinner. I'm really going to miss her but then a bright idea came to mind, what if I adopt her myself, I'll be eighteen in a few weeks.A few hours later I had Malia bathed and I was sitting on my bed playing with Malia, when Derek came through my window.

"How did the hunting go?" I asked.

"Good, but we lost his/her scent." Derek replied.

"Malia leaves on Monday, I'll be in school when she leaves." I said, sadly.

"Maybe your dad will let you stay home." Derek suggested.

"I don't know, but I was thinking maybe I'll fight for her and adopt her myself." I blurted out.

"Stiles, that's stupid you have to be eighteen and another thing your still in school." Derek said, bluntly.

"I know, I'll be eighteen in a few weeks." I said, happily.

Derek sighed. "Do what you think is right Stiles." Derek said, taking Malia from me.

I got Malia settled into bed around 8 and Derek and I were actually watching a movie. I was sitting close to him, making my heart beat fast.

"Stiles relax, I'm not going to kill you." Derek said, smirking.

"It's not because of that." I blurted out.

"Then why is your heart beating a mile per minute." Derek wondered.

"It's nothing forget about it." I said, trying to change the subject.

"No Stiles, do I make you nervous?" Derek asked, with a smug look.

"Nnnno!"I lied.

"That was a lie your heart gave you away." Derek said.

"Stupid werewolf hearing." I muttered.

Derek just chuckled and continued the movie. Why is he being so flirty with me. Usually he has a constipated look and shoving me against walls. It was bothering me so I decided to take a fair chance and asked him.

"Derek why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Stiles are you that stupid?" He said.

"What?" I asked, clueless.

"I like you, you moron." Derek said.

"Really?" I asked, happily.

"Yes, and I can tell your happy with the answer." Derek said, amused.

"Yeah, I liked you for a while now, what changed with you?" I asked.

"Well your always there for the pack, and seeing you with Malia made me happy it confused me at first." He admitted.

"It did me to, so what now?" I asked/

"We can give this "Us" thing a try and I'll help you fight for Malia." Derek said.

"Thank you Derek." I said, hugging him, knocking him over.

"Your welcome,Stiles." Derek smiled warming.

We just layed with each other stealing kisses here and there from each other. I was happy but still upset about Malia. We decided to go to bed.

"Derek forget what I said, you can cuddle with me."I said.

"Stiles just shot up and go to sleep." He said, and cuddled against me.

We were out like a light-bulb.

**TBC**

**Well Sterek is together, but they still have drama to deal with. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Wolflover1989**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the continuing support. It means a lot! Here is chapter 5**

**Stiles pov:**

The weekend went by fast and it was Monday, which meant Malia was leaving.I haven't gotten the courage to tell my dad that I want to fight for Malia and adopt her as mine. I know he wouldn't support it with me being in high school still. He had found out about Derek and I and couldn't be any happier for me, which I wasn't surprised. Scott and Allison are the only ones who don't know yet. I was getting dressed so I can be ready, but I was hoping dad would let me skip today, Derek decided to sneak in my window and scare me.

"Derek, would you text me next time before you scare the crap out of me."I said, earning a laugh on his part.

"It's not funny you could have killed me." I said, dramatically.

I laughed at his expression. "On a serious note, how are we going to tell my dad?" I asked, worried.

"We'll tell him I'll sign the papers and everything will be signed in my writing until your eighteen and we'll go from there." Derek explained.

"Sounds good to me." I said, taking a breath.

We headed downstairs with Malia and my dad was sitting at the table sipping on coffee.

"Good morning son, Derek." He said, greeting us.

"Morning, can Derek and I talk to you about something?" I asked, nervously.

"Sure, this isn't about marriage is it because your far too young yet." My dad said.

"No dad, we just started dating." I replied, trying to get to the point.

"Well than what is it?" He asked, skeptically.

"I was thinking about Malia and how I had become attached to her in such a short time and I love her very much, and she does me as well, what I'm trying to say is I want to adopt her as my own."I said, and my dad was quiet.

It was an awkward silence.

"Stiles, your still in high school and have college to think about. You don't even have a job." My dad explained,harshly.

"Dad I know, but Derek said he would help and sign everything until I turn eighteen, I know this is a lot of work but when I found out she was leaving today it felt like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it." I said, on the verge of tears.

"I know son, but this family can give her more than we can." He said, stating the obvious.

"Dad Derek has money, and he said he will help support her, I really want this."I pleaded.

"Sir, if I may, I will help Stiles in every way I can, I love her too." Derek said, finally speaking up.

My dad gave a deep sigh."Well son if this is what you really want I'll support you but if you get her and mess up once you give her back to the family, and I'm not going to lie your going to be fighting a big case because your still underage." He said.

"I know, when is the social worker coming over?" I asked.

"At 11:30, so in three-hours." He said.

"Okay, I'll stay home from school today if that is okay?" I asked, hoping he agreed with my decision.

"Yeah, that's fine but make sure Scott can get your homework." He said, sternly.

I nodded and took Malia how of the swing to feed her.

"You never get fool do ya."I said, in baby talk.

She just smiled at me. After she drinked a couple of ounces I burped her, which she gave me two.I let her finish the bottle and afterwards I changed her diaper.

"You're a natural Stiles." Derek complimented.

"Thanks, Der." I said, smiling.

Malia was slobbering on my shirt as I sat on the couch with her. We were waiting for the Social worker to get here which I was dreading because who knows how long before I get to see her again. I handed her off to Derek so I could get some breakfast for us. She started crying for me but settled for Derek. I don't know how she is going to do without me.I sighed as I fixed us some Pancakes and took them out to the living room.

"Thank you." Derek said, putting Malia in the play pen.

"Your welcome." I said, taking a bite.

I got Malia's things together and sat them by the door and I dressed her in a dress with black flats and a headband that wrapped around her head.

"Well Stiles I got to head to work, I'll be home late, and Derek leaves at ten." he said, firmly.

"Okay I got it." I said.

Derek nodded in agreement as well.

"So any news on the werewolf happenings?" I asked.

"No, not so far." He said, shrugging.

"I guess that is a good thing." I replied.

Eleven-thirty was fast approaching and I was starting to get sad. I just hope we win this case.

"Stiles, don't worry everything is going to work out." He said, trying to reassure me.

"Derek, you don't know that, even though your of age they might want to see your background." I said.

"My background is good, thank you." He said, eyeing me.

"I know, maybe they don't want to see a baby living in a big loft with a creepy uncle." I said, referring to Peter.

"Peter has his own place on the outskirts of Beacon Hills." Derek said, happily.

"Good, so did you want me to stay tonight?" I asked him.

"If your dad doesn't care, it's a school night after all." He said, playfully.

I just chucked a pillow at his head and of course I missed, we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

I opened the door and it revealed a Black woman with dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Clare Grant and I'm here to pick up Malia." She said,

"Come on in." I said, moving out-of-the-way.

Malia started crying so I picked her up, immediately stopping her cries.

"She likes you." She said.

"I know." I said, rolling my eyes. Derek gave me a squeeze.

"Well say your goodbyes, her new family is waiting." She said.

"Okay, but to let you know I'm going to try to adopt her." I said, she looked shocked.

"Good luck with that sir, I must be going now." She said, I handed Malia to her.

Malia looked up at the strange woman and stuck her bottom lip out and started crying, tears forming quickly in her eyes.

"It's okay Malia, Stiles will see you soon." I said, the woman was trying to calm her.

Malia tried going towards me but the woman stuck her in the car seat and she was gone.

"I hope we win this Derek, I love her so much." I cried.

"We will, if I have something to do with it." He said, showing his red alpha eyes.

I slumped in the chair and we watched TV. Later on Scott had texted me about what happened with Malia.

_They took her but Derek and I are gonna fight and adopt her, btw were together._I hit send and finished watching the movie that was playing on TV.

**Wow awesome, man I'm happy for you both, and good luck with Malia.** I texted back thank you and ended up falling asleep with Derek on the couch.

**a couple of hours later:**

Derek and I had just woken up and it was 2:30, we had taken a two-hour nap which was nice, but the house felt empty without Malia.I called my dad to let him know she was gone and I knew deep down he missed her to.

"Derek I'm going to go up and grab a shower." I said, going towards the stairs.

"Want me to join?" He asked, mischievously.

"Y-yeah I mean i don't know." I said, flushed.

"Stiles, I was joking. Go shower." He said, laughing.

"Ass whole." I muttered.

I stripped down to my birthday suit and hopped into the shower letting the hot water relax my tensed muscles. This day has been the worst. I washed my hair and body then got out, I walked in my room and Derek was laying on my bed.

"Derek, what are you doing in here?" I asked, covering myself.

"Waiting for you." He asked, ignoring my embarrassed expression.

"well turn around so I can get dressed." I said.

Derek turned around as he left. I was shy around him because we haven't gone far in our relationship yet everything was still new.I put a pair of blue jeans on with a white-t shirt putting a red button down shirt over it.

"You can turn around now." I said.

"Good," He said, flirting with me.

I laid back on my bed thinking about Malia, I know she is missing me now because I know I miss her.

"Derek, my heart hurts." I said, sadly.

"I know, Stiles I miss her too." Derek said, honestly.

I came closer to me and gave me a full-on kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, but liked it.

"Nothing, just felt like it, but if you don't want my kisses I'll just leave." He said, going towards the window.

"No, it's fine." I said, crashing my mouth to his.

Derek walked us towards the bed and layed me down roughly and hovered over me, his green-eyes were filled with lust which turned me on a bit. I ran my hands through his black hair as he moved his mouth to my jaw to him sucking on my neck where the pulse point was.I moaned at the contact and Derek smiled as he slipped his tongue in my mouth our tongues massaging against each other. I was starting to get hard but I know I wasn't ready to go any further.

"Derek I think maybe we should stop." I said.

"Yeah, sorry if I pressured you." He said.

"No it's fine, believe me I want to but not yet." I said, smirking.

After our little make-out session we went over to his loft.

"Hey Stiles." Isaac said, greeting me.

"Hey, Isaac." I said, smiling.

"So are you staying?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tonight." I said.

"Cool, Scott is with Allison." He said, which I already knew that.

After that I didn't see much of and I went to his room and cuddled for a while, tomorrow we are going to go down to the social services and see what we can do but I had to go back to school.

* * *

Later on:

"Derek what time is it?" I asked.

"9:00." He replied.

"I'm tired." I said, yawning.

"Go to sleep." He said.

I nodded and fell asleep dreaming of Derek and Malia.

**Im not to happy with this chapter, Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Next update: Friday!**

**Thanks,**

**wolflover1989**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I didn't update, I wasn't sure on how to write this chapter...Thanks to a good author named Oreo3469, this chapter wouldn't have gotten done if it wasn't for her. Well here is Chapter 6.**

**Stiles pov:**

I woke up the next morning feeling great. Today was the day I was going to fight for what I truly believed was mine. Derek was meeting at the social services offices as soon as they opened which was 9 sharp. Unfortunately I had to miss another day of school but if that's what it took then that's the price I was willing to pay. I just had to make sure to get caught up because bad grades would definitely not look good when it came to being able to take care of a living creäture.

I headed down to the offices early so they would see I wasn't afraid to get out of bed at an early time. They probably wouldn't even notice I was there before they opened. I was just too nervous to stay asleep any longer. I arrived at 8:40 and sat in my car. I noticed Derek pull up a few minutes later and I got out to greet him.

"Hey Derek!" I said, excited.

He chuckled. "Someone seems happy this morning!" He lazily got out and we made our way to the front doors. We sat on the bench outside and sat rigidly next to each other.

"I'm not as happy as I am nervous! I mean, what if they just laugh in our faces or worst tell me that I'll have to wait and then by the time that I am old enough she might already be snatched up because she's loveable and who wouldn't want a cute baby that snores in the cutest way or plays with her toys by throwing them at you?" I realized I had said that in one long run on sentence and I let the breath I had been holding go. He grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

"Stiles, you need to relax! We're applying together since I am of age and yea they might laugh in our faces but that doesn't mean we give up, right?"

I gulped and nodded, thankful Derek was there to talk me through a possible panic attack. I heard a noise and turned towards the doors. The sign had been turned from Closed to Open while we were talking. I looked at Derek again and we got up. We walked in with our heads held high and our fingers intertwined.

We were the first ones in there, obviously. The first clerk asked our purpose and I froze up. Luckily Derek stepped up. "This young man was taking care of a baby named Malia and she got taken away yesterday to go live with a different family. We wanted to adopt her." Derek said and the half sleeping lady looked at us dumbfounded. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at us again to make sure we weren't joking.

"Well, as you probably know, it's not going to be easy. Especially, since one of you is underage and you are both men." She pulled out a huge form with a pen laid on top. "Fill this out and return it as soon as possible. We will do a complete background check for you and we will be checking all school records for you." She pointed at each of us in turn. With that, she left and a new girl replaced her spot.

We left. That had gone a lot different from what I had expected. "I can't believe it was that easy!" I was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Stiles, you heard what she said? This is just the beginning. They're not exactly going to turn you down without giving you a fair shot first and we haven't gotten to show what we've got yet. But when we do, nothing's going to stop us because we fit perfectly together." I smiled and he pulled me in for a hug. We stayed in the embrace for a while and I wasn't sure how much time had passed. "Speaking of fitting perfectly together, I was wondering when we were going to have our first date?"

I looked up at him in surprise. With all the Malia drama occurring, I hadn't even thought of our first date. We were still embraced and our lips were inches apart. I tiptoed to reach them but he pulled away at the last moment. "Save it for our date! I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something casual." He smirked and jogged to his black Camaro. My heart was fluttering.

I went back to my house and I was booming with excitement, Derek and I were going on our first date, but my mind was still on the drama that was yet to come. Derek was right were going have to fight for her. I want her to be mine and Derek's. I'm glad we don't have any werewolf drama right now. I walked upstairs and was having trouble finding something, so I called Scott and Allison over to help me.

_Stiles, we'll be over in five minutes-S_

**Okay, sounds good-S**

I heard the doorbell ring, and I opened it revealing Allison and Scott in the flesh.

"So what is emergency?" Scott asked, taking his coat off.

"Tonight is Derek and I's first date and I can't find the perfect outfit." I whined, frustrated.

"Well let's go in your closet to see what is hanging up in there." Allison said, going towards the closet.

I nodded as Allison and Scott roamed through my closet.

"ahha, I found something." Allison said, happily.

Allison held up a white button down shirt, with a pair of blue jeans.

"That actually looks perfect." I said, shocked Allison doesn't really care about fashion.

She nodded and smiled. I went into the bathroom to change in the attire, I looked in the mirror and didn't look half bad. I spiked my hair and shut the light off to the bedroom.

"Looking good Stiles, if I wasn't with Allison, I date you." Scott said, Allison shoving him playfully.

"Sorry Scotty, you're not my type." I said, with a laugh. He just rolled his eyes.

It was finally ready for Derek and I's date and I was rather nervous. I waited downstairs for him, which my dad just came in the door.

"Where you going Stiles?" My dad asked.

"Derek and I are going on our first date." I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds special, do I have to remind Derek to bring you home by 11?" Sheriff asked, sternly,

"No, dad." I said, exhilarantly.

He just laughed and went into the kitchen, I heard the doorbell ring, I opened it and Derek stood there wearing a black faded pair of jeans, a blue V-neck shirt with his signature leather jacket that he always wore.

"Wow Derek, you look hot." I said, staring.

"Thank you, you do as well." Derek said, earning a blush my part.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking a movie?" Derek suggested.

"Sounds good with me." I said, shrugging.

"Derek make sure he is home by 11." My father said.

"Will do, John." Derek replied, and we were out the door.

We arrived at the down town theater and got two tickets for the movie "Endless Love", Derek paid of course and we sat in the back row, but closer to the front.

Derek put his arm around me, and I cuddled closer into his side, watching as the opening credits rolled on the screen

Half way through the movie I noticed Derek looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't I stare at my boyfriend?" He asked, innocently.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that." I said, smirking.

Before I knew it Derek crashed our lips together, I reciprocated the kiss running my tongue across his bottom asking for entrance which he gladly accepted. The kiss got heated but we had to stop.

"Derek as much as I love to continue this, were in a public place and people are starting to look." I said, blushing.

"Sorry," He apologized.

I smiled and we finished the rest of the movie.

Derek grabbed our stuff and he took me home.

"I had a fun time Derek." I said, smiling at him.

"I did to, see you tomorrow."He said, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I got out of his Camaro and went inside with a smile on my face, I think everything is going to work out.

I got Pj's on and fell asleep dreaming of Malia and Derek.

**TBC Hoped you liked the chapter, a lot more to come. And sorry for not updating on Friday. I was busy. Next update should be on Tuesday.**

**Thank you**

**wolflover1989**

**REVIEW REVIEw**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I didn't update when I was suppose to. I was sick with a cold and life got in the way. Well i'm back and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and added me and the story to their alerts and favorites. i didn't know this story was going to get so much attention well here is chapter 7,Enjoy! Oh and i forgot to mention my Good friend Michelle wrote the make-out session for me~**

**Derek's pov**

The papers were filled out and sent to the Social workers but we wouldn't hear anything back from 2-4 weeks.I couldn't really focus on that right now because we had trouble brewing, the alpha back had come to beacon Hills and had already killed people.I called Scott and Allison to come but they couldn't. Stiles was doing some research on the Alpha leader Deaucalion and other information about the others, which the twins are in school with some of my pack.

"Stiles, did you find anything out about him yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is blind, but not always." He answered plainly.

"That's good to know, maybe we can use that against him." Stiles answered, menacingly.

"I never you could be so evil." I chuckled, earning a glare from Stiles.

"I can be, so when should we hear anything back from social services?" Stiles asked.

"From two-four weeks, I know such a long time, Malia is almost four months old." I responded, smiling sadly.

"I know, I just hope she remembers us, especially me. I really miss her." Stiles said, sighing.

"I know Stiles, I do too." I replied.

"Well I'll finish up the research." Stiles said.

"Okay, I'm going to grab a quick shower, if that's ok." I said.

"Yeah, your clothes are still in my drawers, would you like some company?" Stiles asked, mischievously.

"Stiles, you know your still underage." I said, and he just mumbled stuff under his breath, earning me to laugh.

"I will be 18 in a few weeks, so don't forget it." He called out.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, running the shower as soon as I got in there. I did what I had to do and got out, wrapping a white towel around my waist. I quickly got dressed and went into the bedroom to see Stiles on the phone talking to someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, nosily.

"Scott, he wanted to know if we wanted to double date tonight, go bowling?" He asked.

"I'm up for it." I said.

Stiles looked surprised but told Scott we would come.

"Okay, we will be meeting downtown at the bowling alley around 6." Stiles replied, I just nodded.

"So what do you want to do, it's only 4." I said.

"We could make-out." Stiles suggested, smiling.

I just roll my eyes at him and sit beside him on the bed, our faces merely an inch apart. I could hear Stiles' heart start to accelerate fast.

"Do I still make you nervous Stiles?" I asked, smugly.

"No." He answered, quickly.

"Your heart says otherwise." I said.

"Stupid werewolf hearing."Stiles muttered.

I chuckled, and brought my lips down to groans, arching up into my touch as I sucks a mark over the curve of his shoulder, nipping and kissing the blade of bone beneath the skin. Suddenly I fully bite down, teeth pinching and sharp, and Stiles yelps. The yelp tampers out into a long, drawn out moan when I reach a hand down to squeeze the growing bulge in Stiles' jeans, rubbing the palm over it as I continue lavishing the skin of my mate's shoulder with love bites. The moment, of course, gets interrupted by one Sheriff Stilinski.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski covers his eyes with one hand in horror, not expecting to walk into his son's room to find him half naked—no less with me, the "exonerated" werewolf of Beacon Hills.

Stiles practically flings himself off the bed, taking me up with him in his flustered reaction.

"Dad! What are you doing home! I thought you had a late shift!?" Sheriff Stilinski lowers his hand cautiously, sighing in relief when he sees that his son and his "house guest" have decided to put back on their shirts.

"Well, I finished early. As you can see." His eyes slide from his son to Derek.

"Derek," he addresses awkwardly.

"Sheriff," Derek replies.

"Uh-" "No need," Sheriff Stilinkski cuts in, shaking his head.

"I honestly do not need an explanation. All I wish is for my son to let me know when he's planning on having his boyfriend over for the night." Stiles gapes.

"I—he wasn't going to—" Sheriff Stilinski chuckles.

"Oh, okay, well he can stay if he wishes. Just keep the noise down to a minimum. I don't need to hear you from downstairs." Sheriff Stilinski leaves the room with a smirk on his face as he hears his son cheer softly, "Getting laid tonight, oh yeah." Yeah, his son really is a Stilinski. Stiles just didn't know we weren't going that far yet.

After our little session and the awkward confrontation with Sheriff Stilinski Stiles and I cooled down and watched the Batman series until 6 p.m. rolled around, which came rather quick.

We were now in my new car driving to the bowling alley.

"Derek, when was the last time you went bowling?" I asked.

"Laura's six birthday party." He replied, uneasily at mentioning her name.

"Wow, that long. I haven't went bowling since my twelfth birthday party." I said, remebering like it was just yesterday.

We parked the car and went inside, we saw Allison and Scott standing by the counter..

"Hey guys." Allison greeted,smiling.

"Hey, so what lanes are we using?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, we just got here also." Scott said

"May I help you?" A bald guy asked.

"Yes, we need to lanes and a size 9 and 11 bowling shoes please." I replied.

He nodded and waited for Scott to reply. "I need a size 91/2 and a size 8 please, were sharing the lanes with them."Scott said, pointing towards us.

The man gave them to us and headed to lane 3 and 4. I grabbed a blue bowling ball white Stiles grabbed a black one.

"You are so going down." Stiles told Scott.

"We'll see, I'm the werewolf." Scott said, quietly.

"Dammit." Stiles muttered to himself. I laughed quietly.

Stiles and Scott was up first and Stiles managed to get a strike, Scott got a spare.

"Take that loser." Stiles yelled to Scott.

Scott just shook his head and laugh.

Allison and i were up and we both got strikes.

"That's my girl!" Scott yelled.

Allison blushed. Stiles gave me a kiss for my reward.

A couple of hours later, our double date was over, we ended up with a tie. Scott and Allison left and Stiles and I headed back to his place, Sheriff S was in bed.

"So do you want to continue where we left off?" Stiles asked, smirking.

"Stiles, not until your a legal age." I said.

He sighed but let it up. We went up to his room and fell asleep.

**TBC...**

**Once again so sorry I didn't update in a couple of weeks. Well let me know what you thought REVIEW! Next chapter, everything begins!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the continuing support on this story. Here is chapter eight Enjoy! I hope you like it! only 7 chapters later.I have another Sterek story in the works. oh to warn you this chapter is just about them easing there nerves before the court date! So this is just a filler.**

Chapter eight

Stiles pov:

We have received information back on the processing of fighting for Malia, and the court date was set for tomorrow, which I was extremely nervous. I had to let Derek know but him and the pack went off to get more leads on the alpha pack, we have yet had a run in with them. I wouldn't tell Derek I'm worrying but I hope Malia doesn't get caught up in this, like her life getting threatening, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened her. I was brought out of my thoughts as Derek came through the door.

"Hey, did you get any leads?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not too much, did you find any news on our case?" Derek asked, eagerly.

"Yes, the first court date is tomorrow and it might be brutal." I said, nervously.

"Stiles, don't worry, were going to win this thing." Derek said, with a smile on his face.

"I hope." I said.

"So is your dad working the midnight shift again?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you just want an "us" day today." Derek replied.

We haven't had one for a few weeks.

"Like what?" I asked, curiously.

"We can cuddle, make-out, watch movies, you name it." Derek said, his green eyes shining.

I never knew I can love someone so much.

"That sounds good to me, especially the make-out part." I laughed, as Derek rolled his eyes.

I popped the move "The Call" in with Halle Berry in it, and laid beside Derek as the casts names rolled on screen. I heard this movie was badass, Allison and Scott had seen this in the theaters, anyways I cuddled againsnt Derek and we watched the movie.

Two-hours passed and that was a damn good movie, Derek picked the movie "X-men: First Class"

"Good choice, Derek." I said, complimenting him.

"Thanks, one of my favorite movies as a kid." He said.

Derek pressed play on the Blue-ray player and we laid back. I was just staring up at him, I can't believe I have someone like him, it's weird because just a year ago we hated each other, and now were dating, for the past three-weeks now and I couldn't be any happier.

"What are you smiling at?" Derek wondered.

"Just thinking how I got so lucky?" I said, out loud.

"I wonder the same thing, we hated each other last year." Derek pointed out.

"I wouldn't say hate I just say it was a heavy dislike." I said, rhetorically laughing.

"I love you, Derek." I said.

"I love you too Stiles, now watch the movie." Derek ordered and I didn't say another word.

* * *

Derek and I have gone half way through my movie collection, and it was only 2 p.m. We were downstairs getting some lunch because my stomach started growling like I haven't eaten in years. We fixed a sandwich and went back upstairs and just watched stuff on the TV as we finished our food.

"So what do we do now?" Derek asked, waiting for me to answer.

"I have an idea." I said, wriggling my eyebrows.

"Stiles, for the 1,000th time were not doing that, I don't feel like getting shot by your father." Derek said, frustratedly.

"I know you want to." I pointed out.

"Of course I do, but we can't for another few weeks." Derek said, as I whined.

Don't people understand that teenagers have hormones that rage. I sighed and sat next to Derek, all of a sudden I was pulled into a kiss.

"What was that for, even though I'm not complaining." I said.

"I didn't say we couldn't kiss." Derek said, smirking pulling me in for another kiss.

Derek laid me gently on the bed as he hovered over me, our lips kissing in a rhythm, he grazed his tongue over my bottom lip shoving it in my mouth, our tongues massages against each other has Derek roamed his hands under my shirt, which earned a moan from me. I snuck my hand under his shirt feeling his muscles flex underneath my touch. We made out for a few more minutes then we came up for much needed air.

"Wow." I said, breathless.

"Yeah." Derek said, his eyes turning red. Which meant he was turned on and the happiness in his pants.

"I told you, it's hard not to go further." I said, smartly.

HE just laughed and we cuddled the rest of the night, dad had gotten home at midnight and I heard him mumbling to himself saying. "Derek should just move in here." and went to sleep.

**I wasn't to happy about this chapter, I just wanted to get something up. I hope you like it, next chapter court happens. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the continuing support on this story, it means alot. Well here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter Nine Court**

**Stiles pov:**

Today was the day of court and I was extremely nervous. Derek calmed me instantly with his touch but I think I took too much adderall as well, Im nervous to what the judge might say.

"Derek are you ready?" I asked, slipping my tie on around my neck.

"Yeah, I'm slipping my pants on now." He replied, from the bathroom.

"Okay, do you think Malia will be there?" I asked him, hopefully.

"Yeah but she won't be in the court room." Derek replied.

We were now dressed and the hearing started in twenty minutes. We got into Derek's Toyota and scurried off to the court house, when we arrived there wasn't that many people in the court room, before we got started we talked with our lawyer David.

"I'm going to warn you, this isn't going to be easy, especially with Stiles still being underage and you being same sex couple." He said, seriously.

"Yeah, we were already warned." I told him as he nodded.

We got seated at the table and watched as other people came in, I saw the foster parents come in, they looked like they were about thirty-five. The man had a beard on his face, he was tall and woman wore glasses, had brown-hair that came down to her shoulders and was skinny and medium height, probably about 5ft 3. I was brought out of my thoughts when the bailiff came in.

"All rise for Judge Nicholas Peters." The bailiff ordered.

We stood up until he said we could sit.

"You may all sit down now." He repeated.

"Okay who is your first person to come up on the stand?" The judge asked.

"I call Mr. Stiles Stilinksi to the stand." David said.

I stood up nervously and went up to the stand and sat down.

"Mr. Stilinksi, Malia Jones was left on your doorstep, is that correct?" David asked.

"Yes sir, that is correct." I replied, nervously.

"You had care for this baby, even though you go to school and manage to keep your grades even took her to the doctors to make sure she is okay,Ladies and gentleman to me that is being a father to further questions." David said. and sat by Derek.

Over the course of the hour the foster parents lawyer asked Derek and I questions and it was still nerve wracking. Before I knew it, it was time for the judge to decide on if we get her back or not.

"Okay, I have come to a decision. I can tell Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale love this baby very much, before the decision is final I am going to have a social worker come and see you once a week for two weeks, if I get a good report the adoption can go, court is adjourn."He said, banging his gavel down.

We were ecstatic.

"Go get your daughter." David said, smiling.

"Thank you so much." I said, appreciatively.

"Well were not out of the woods yet." Derek piped up.

"I know, but she gets to go home with us." I replied happily.

The social services woman brought out Malia and she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Malia, Stiles and Derek missed you so much." I said, hugging her.

She just cooed at me.

I put her in the carrier and took her home. Derek had some pack stuff to attend to.I parked my jeep and there was no cruiser in the parking lot so dad must of been at work still. Derek was coming over later so it was just Malia and I for the time being.

"Well Malia, you look like your sleepy so we will go upstairs and take a nap." I cooed at her.

I went upstairs and laid her down in the crib and she started crying.

"Okay, you can lay with me." I said.

She laid on my chest, yawning and we were out in minutes.

**A couple of hours later:**

I was feeding Malia a bottle when Derek came through the door.

"Well the sour wolf knows how to use a door." I teased.

He glared playfully. Malia heard Derek's voice and looked over to him.

"I think someone missed you." I said, handing her over to Derek.

"I missed you too Malia." Derek said, happily.

Malia finished her dinner and it was nearing 8 pm so I out her in some pajamas and laid her down on the bed. I followed suit with her, today was very long. Derek started trialing kisses along my jawline which was turning me on.

"Derek, not tonight." I said.

"Okay, goodnight Stiles." He told me, kissing my forehead.

We were all sleeping by 8:30.

**TBC I know this chapter is crap but i wanted to get something up. Next chapter will be full of fluffiness. Please review**


End file.
